Einen Wachtraum Haben
by Luna Lillencraft
Summary: Dime algo; ¿te sientes atraído por la música? [SebastianxCiel]


**Prólogo**

**N/A: **Si escuchan _"Fear not this night"_; un tema de Guild War II, comprenderán mejor la historia. Les dejé un enlace en mi perfil. :)

* * *

_«Bautismo»_

– ¿De qué color te gustaría el tapete? – me preguntó ella, tocándome el hombro –.

– Uhmmm, blanco, creo que blanco está bien –.

– Tú detestas el blanco –.

Sonó el teléfono. Era papá. Me levanté de la mesa.

– Hey –.

– ¿Lizzy está ahí contigo? Pásamela un segundo –.

– Ya hablamos, ¿ok? No hace falta que la involucres –.

– ¿A qué hora vas mañana? ¿Quieres que te lleve? –.

Miré a mi novia. Estaba distraída con el televisor.

– Sobre las nueve y cuarto. Dale a mamá un beso –.

– ¿Hace cuánto no tomas la medicina? –.

"_Joder"_, dije para mis adentros.

– Dos o tres semanas – le mentí – de ahí no paso –.

Silencio. Apreté los ojos.

– Hijo; ¿no te estás excediendo un poco? –.

– No lo necesito; he mejorado – susurré, dando vueltas por la habitación – Duermo tranquilo por las noches –.

"_Falso"_, repitió una voz en mi cabeza.

– Igual quiero que salgas más de casa. Ve con el especialista –.

– Bien, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? –.

– Spears. Ahora no me acuerdo del nombre. Era algo con _"w"._ Tipo _"Walter"_, o _"Wilfred"_ –.

Arrugé el entrecejo. Me parecía que Vincent jugaba con mi paciencia.

– ¿Te importa una mierda lo que me pase, verdad? –.

– Ciel, no empecemos con lo mismo – replicó, hastiado –.

– Escucha; me voy a casar en unos días y con algo de suerte no tendré que verte más la cara. Deberías alegrarte –.

Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Ladeé el rostro, pero mi novia ya no estaba. Volvió a tumbarse en el sofá.

– Dios; ¿por qué me tratas así? ¿Acaso lo merezco? –.

– Puedo ir solo a la clínica. No hace falta que me recojas –.

Colgué.

– Tienes toda la razón del mundo – le comenté a mi prometida – No me gusta el blanco pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer…? –.

* * *

_«Letanía»_

He notado que, para mi desgracia, la temperatura ha descendido. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

– Adelante –.

Era la recién graduada. Juzgando por su semblante, tenía gripe. Se sopló la nariz con un pañuelo.

– Disculpa la interrupción. Te traigo los documentos que recibí ayer –.

– ¿Un nuevo caso? – me asombré –.

Mei Rin se encogió, algo meditabunda.

– Por lo que supe, es el chico que estuvo en la recepción el otro miércoles. ¿Lo recuerdas? –.

Un flashazo golpeó mi memoria.

– Quizás. ¿No bromeaste con él respecto a su uniforme? –.

– Sí; es un poco jovencito para casarse, ¿no crees? –.

Le sonreí, cínicamente. Era verdad; vino con una rubia nerviosa que no le soltaba las manos.

– Ya hojeé su archivo. Ciel Phantomhive… – me explicó, tomando asiento – 19 años. Posible _síndrome de Gelineau_ –.

Alcé la vista. Ella permaneció inmóvil.

– ¿Narcolepsia? –.

– Todo parece indicar que el metilfenidato lo ayuda a relajarse. Pero hay algo más –.

Se colocó unos anteojos, y me hizo señas para que me acercara. Abrió el expediente y me mostró un párrafo específico.

– Helo aquí – canturreó, llena de curiosidad –.

Arrastré la mirada por la página. Me topé con hechos singulares.

– ¿Qué te parece? – me insiste, como buscando saber mi opinión – ¿No encuentras algo raro? –.

Me recliné sobre la silla.

– Un patrón de respuesta fijo; claro está –.

– Significa que hay un detonante, y fuerte. Algo le sucedió en la universidad; tal vez la boda le preocupa mucho… –.

– Hay que someterlo a algunas pruebas de diagnóstico. ¿Estará mostrando señales de paranoia? –.

– Wow, no te aventures a dar una opinión. Lo que tenemos en el informe es meramente preeliminar –.

– ¿Qué?… – me interrumpió la pelirroja, con un tono más mordaz – ¡estamos hablando de siete intentos de suicidio! –.

Enlacé los dedos bajo mi barbilla; y la observé fijamente, sin perder la calma.

– ¿Para cuándo programaste mi siguiente consulta? –.

– Lo atenderás mañana, temprano. Aplacé la reunión con Ronald y Grell para el mediodía –.

– ¿Te manifestó alguna incomodidad aquella vez? ¿Notaste algún indicio de gravedad, disgusto? –.

Tras meditarlo por un rato, Mei Rin contestó.

– No hay mucho que decir sobre Ciel. Lo único que recuerdo es que no le agrada el blanco –.

* * *

_«Tentación»_

– Vamos; ¡no te hace falta un puto psicólogo! Mejor que te inviten a un burdel –.

Solté un resoplido. Trataba de concentrarme en la carretera, pero tenía mi mente en otro lado.

– Carajo, Sieglinde, tú no cambias nunca. Estoy a sólo 72 horas de contraer matrimonio –.

Mi prima emite una mueca de repulsión, luego rompe a carcajadas. La recepción es pésima, y está lloviendo.

– ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? Te estoy esperando en el lobby del hotel. No te demores –.

– Uff, casi no te escucho. Llueve a cántaros, pero a Elizabeth se le antojaron unos dulces. Estoy camino a la tienda –.

– Oh, ¡no me cuentes que la Barbie está sentada al lado tuyo! –.

Tragué en seco. No soy alguien que suela disfrutar el sarcasmo; pero Sieglinde hace de ello un arte.

– Se quedó en casa viendo una telenovela. Espérame sólo media hora más; te prometo que estaré allí –.

Cuando divisé el mercado a lo lejos, frené el vehículo y me parqueé en una esquina de la calle.

– Oye, apenas te escucho. ¿Voy a tumbar la línea, ok? –.

– ¡Procura venir rápido! Quiero presentarte a Wolfram –.

– Ya me imagino. Un beso –.

Al salir del carro, tuve que arrojarme la capucha del suéter por encima. El lado este de la ciudad casi siempre anda desierto por la madrugada. No hay muchos bares a los que acudir, y la gente de Londres es algo ermitaña, para colmo.

Trotando bajo la llovizna, me aproximé al destartalado edificio. A juzgar por el cartel en la entrada, habían cerrado el negocio antes de tiempo. Asomando la vista por una hendidura, me percaté de que ya no quedaban dependientes; y el propio mostrador estaba vacío.

El aguacero apretó, y tuve que arrinconarme en el portal de una vieja casucha, junto a unos sillones de madera. Pleno septiembre, y el invierno se aproximaba. Tiritaba del frío. Me sentí tentado de correr; si entrecerraba los párpados, aún podían distinguir la silueta de mi automóvil, al final de la avenida. Pero padezco, infortunadamente, de asma, y en aquel instante no me atreví a abandonar mi pequeño refugio. De espaldas contra la pared, me abracé las piernas.

No supe nunca cómo, ni cuándo; pero alguien, a poco pasos de mí, exhaló un suspiro.

– ¿Sabes? La soledad es tan terrible… –.

Un escalofrío navegó por mi columna. Aquellas palabras se hundieron en mi piel, cuán agujas de hielo. Fue el timbre más cruel, más diabólico, que escuché en toda mi vida; parecía, en todo caso, el sollozo de un fantasma.

– ¿Perdone? – murmuré –. El extraño inquilino, tumbado a mi derecha, encendió un cigarrillo.

Bajo la luz de la Luna, era como un ángel de mármol. Tan bello, que contuve la respiración.

– ¿Te he asustado? – inquirió, y el humo flotaba por los aires –.

De súbito, no supe qué diantres le iba a contestar. Me temblaba cada fibra del cuerpo.

– Pues, le soy honesto… sí, me ha tomado por sorpresa. No le vi –.

Se volteó con gracia; y nos examinamos mutuamente. Sin darme cuenta de ello, mojé mis labios con la lengua.

"_Ah, sus pupilas son tan rojas. Fuego, sangre, otoño. Las flores del mal"_, divagué, perdiendo la discreción.

– Dime algo; ¿te sientes atraído por la música? –.

Un relámpago estalló en el cielo.

* * *

_«Plegaria»_

– Siempre fue un niño solitario, Ann. Los maestros le tenían lástima –.

Cuando el agua estuvo bien hervida, le vertí unas cucharadas de azúcar. Después, puse la tetera sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – se cuestionó Madame Red, meciéndose en la hamaca –.

– Registrando entre las cacerolas; por si encuentro las hierbas que Tanaka compró… –.

– Da igual el sabor del té. Ven y conversa con tu hermana. Basta de atenciones –.

– Me preocupa, Ciel – admití, zafándome el delantal, y tirándolo en el fregadero –.

Angelina husmeó a través de la ventana. Le entretenía el paso de los transeúntes por la acera.

– No tienes motivo alguno… –.

– Va a casarse con una joven a la que nunca ha dado más que un beso en la mejilla –.

– ¿Te molesta que sea algo tímido, para su edad? –.

– Ann, tú le viste crecer. Lo conoces desde siempre. ¿Crees que sea un adolescente normal? –.

– Yo no fui la criatura perfecta tampoco, Rachel. Tenemos tanto en común, mi sobrino y yo –.

– No se trata de un simple capricho infantil. Ciel está enfermo; y se rehúsa a cooperar consigo mismo –.

El viento se filtraba entre las hojas. La llovizna golpeaba el cristal.

– Háblame más de él. No tengo un diploma en psiquiatría, pero tal vez entienda por dónde viene el asunto –.

Inquieta, me dediqué a jugar con los cabellos de Ann.

– Verás; los doctores me han dicho que es un trastorno extremadamente raro. Narcolepsia, le denominan. A veces incluso, como has de suponer, _ve cosas donde no las hay_. Se despierta dando gritos. Trato de calmarle, pero me pega con los puños cerrados y se echa a llorar contra la almohada. Luego me suplica que le arrulle con una canción –.

– Alguna que otra vez; le costará trabajo discernir entre realidad y fantasía –.

– Se queda dormido en todas partes. Y cuando despierta, algo en su alma lo pone triste –.

2:00 en punto. Tocan las campanas del reloj.

– Vincent y yo somos los únicos culpables; nunca debí descuidarme tanto. Esperé demasiado para atenderle con un psicoanalista. ¿Qué debo hacer, Ann? ¿Existe algún modo, no sé, un mecanismo para reparar su conciencia? –.

– De ser así… –.

– ¿Qué? –.

Ella me miró tristemente, y deslizó las cortinas.

– Los santos no van a prestarte ayuda. Así que no malgastes tu aliento, rezándole a la nada –.

* * *

«_Éxtasis_»

Con algo de precisión, descubrí algunos detalles nuevos sobre él. Por ejemplo, el esmalte oscuro de sus uñas.

– Oh, me fascina – le confesé, con toda soltura – sé tocar uno que otro instrumento. Rachel me obligó a que asistiera a las clases de conservatorio. Mi preceptor fue un hombre magnífico. De él aprendí a ejecutar piezas muy arriesgadas… –.

– ¿Quién es esta señorita, _Rachel_? –.

– Mi mamá –.

– ¿A ella también le gusta la música, supongo? –.

– No sabría que responder. A _lady Phantomhive_, en fin, le divierten toda clase de cosas –.

– ¿Has tocado para Rachel? –.

– Pfff… ¡en lo absoluto, no, qué locura! Y ella tampoco lo ha pedido. Verás; soy muy antipático… –.

– ¿Nadie te ha visto tocar, entonces? –.

Mi corazón palpitaba, con fuerza. Aquella conversación, tan serena y casual, me resultaba exquisita.

– Una vez, hace mucho; el mayordomo entró a mi cuarto, de puntillas. Yo estaba de pie, con el violín –.

– ¿Fue un accidente? ¿Él te sorprendió, de pronto? ¡Qué criatura tan dichosa! –.

– Le asesté una bofetada –.

– Yo lo hubiera hecho, también. Tenemos a este pobre ladrón, que invade tu santuario… –.

– Hablas como un capellán del siglo XIX –.

–… lleno de soberbia. Y de pronto, te interrumpe a ti, que eres un artista, en lo que haces el amor con tu instrumento –.

"_Lucifer, apiádate de este miserable mortal",_ imploré. En ese minuto, me olvidé por completo de Elizabeth, mi torpe prometida; e incluso odié nuestro compromiso. Desde lo más profundo de mi ser, yo deseaba a aquel muchacho.

– Cuando agarras el violín, te sometes a un intercambio de poder –.

"_Yo no tengo poder alguno"_, maldije, con cierta nostalgia.

– La práctica musical es un hecho de naturaleza erótica –.

– Disculpa si mi expresión no cambia, pero tanta lluvia me adormece... –.

– ¡Por el contrario! – me corrige – Tu expresión es interesantísima; ¿me dejarás dibujarte? –.

– Shhhh, cuéntame un poco más sobre el acto en sí; sobre cómo ejecutar bien una melodía… ¿en qué consiste? –.

– Tú le arrancas el sonido a las cuerdas. Después, para el público, eres un simple titiritero. Lo que sólo el diablo percibe, es que tu violín te seduce también, en secreto. Te posee, te domina, como un monstruo que se muere de hambre –.

– Hmmm, digamos que él y yo nos succionamos mutuamente, hasta quedar secos… –.

– Me encantan tus metáforas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –.

– Ciel, así de corto. ¿Y el tuyo? –.

– Sebastian –.

– Arghh, demasiadas sílabas. Se me olvidarán antes del amanecer –.


End file.
